Journals for Golden Sun!
by Spottedtail of the Riverclan
Summary: We already know that Isaac can only say yes and no, Jenna has a crush on Santuros, but what about Mia and Ivan?
1. Here Comes the Girls from the H E Double...

A/N- While writing on the 'Story behind Golden Sun' I came up with a wonderful idea for a story! What if, um… "Sinclair" gave everyone in the game a Journal to write his or her thoughts in? What would they say? What would they write? What would it be? 

Amy *Sinclair in the background waving like a Psycho*: Here we are with the 10 journals, to go to their new owners in Golden Sun!

Sinclair *jumps in front of Amy*: I'm going to give the journals to them!

Amy *pushes Sin out of her way*: Umm that's nice Sinclair… Well, how Sinclair will be getting there is the difficult part. Let us demonstrate! *Sinclair holds up a GBA (for those who are way in the past GamyBoy Advance) with a poorly drawn of a spiral on the screen.* Here we have the portal. Once Sin touches this light "it" would be taken to the wonderful world of 'Golden Sun'! *Sinclair turns the GBA around to find a strange and ugly device on the game pack.* We only got notice that my mind wanted to make this ten minuets ago, so that's why it looks ugly, and we haven't tested it yet!

Sinclair *grabs the journals: Good bye world! *Touches the portal and disappears in a flash*

Amy *holding the GBA in her hands*: Well, phase one works… what about phase two?

~*~

Sinclair *wakes up to find Garet above her*: Why hello Garet!

Garet *moves quickly away from her*: It's alive, and it KNOWS MY NAME!

*Ivan, Mia, and Isaac come and surround Sinclair. *

Sinclair: Why hello Ivan, Mia, and Isaac!

Mia: Garet's right it really knows our names.

Ivan: Could it be working with Santuros and Menardi?

Isaac: *shaking his head no*: No.

Mia: Than whom could she be working for?

Isaac *shaking his head no*: No.

Garet *comes by and stands next to Isaac*: Could she be a traveler?

Isaac *shaking his head no*: No.

Ivan: Than whom could she be?

Isaac *shaking his head no*: Yes.

*Everybody falls but Isaac, in abasement.*

Sinclair: does this annoy you guys?

Garet *rubbing his head*: What is annoy?

*Sinclair falls in abasement, but lands on the ten journals in her book bag.*

Sinclair *pulls out the journals and hands one to each of them*: These are for you!

Isaac *shaking his head yes*: No?

Ivan: What are these?

Mia: It's obviously a book, but with no writing.

Garet: I've seen one of these before… but I can't remember what they are called.

Sinclair *stands up*: They are journals.

Garet: Ohhh… What's a journal?

Sinclair *sweatdrops*: It's a book where you write your thoughts in.

Isaac *shaking his head yes*: YES!

Mia: Wow… thanx!

Ivan: Cool, I'm going to buy a pencil!

Sinclair *pulls four pencils out and hands one to each of them*: Here, I have extra. Oh yah, sense I'm here, where are Jenna and the crew?

Garet: Right behind us!

Sinclair *turns around and finds Santuros and Menardi*: Here you are! *Hands one out to each of them.*

Santuros: What the Hell is this?

Garet: It's a Journal ditz-va!

Jenna: What's a Journal?

Mia: It's something-

Garet *cuts of Mia and becomes a sweat tone of voice*: It's a book you keep your thoughts in.

Kraden: Oh, I have one at home!

Sinclair: Well, where is that portal?

*Falls in hole and disapers again.*

Ivan *looks down the hole*: Is she gone?

Isaac *shaking his head yes*: Yes!

Santuros *whispers to Menardi*: Should we fight them?

Menardi *answers Santuros question*: No… I'm confessed. *The group walks on.*

~*~

*Sinclair lands on the floor, finding Amy watching TV.*

Sinclair: That worked!

Amy *snaps her head towards to Sinclair*: Well, than phase two worked! Now, when they write in their Journals, it should show us on this screen, what they wrote.

Sinclair: Well, um, that will be in a while?

Amy *looking at Sinclair in a confused way*: Why?

Sinclair *holds up the GBA*: The batteries are out!

Both: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	2. Isaac's First!

A/N- Actully I had to get help on this chapter from Ice Angel and b "SIN" /b! So don't give me all the credit, but it is really my story... yes sense Ice Angel is helping me... she's going to be in it!  
  
Amy *putting in a fresh batteries*: Finally got some... and now, for all we been waiting for... Journal entree!  
BR *Screen shows up blank.*  
BRAmy: No, this can't happen.... NOT KNOW.... I HAVE ALL THESE REVIEWS!  
BRSin *takes the GBA*: Um, Amy.... The power's off.  
BRAmy *grabs the GameBoy back*: I knew that, I only wanted to get more Reviews.  
BRSin '-_-,': You only have four reviews, and two are the same. The other two are from me.  
BRAmy: SILINCE, THE TITLE SCREEN'S COMING ON!  
BR*Both gathers around the GameBoy, when there is knocking on the front door.*  
BRAmy: Will you go get that Sin?  
BRSin: It's your house you do it!  
BRAmy: Fine... *gives the GameBoy to Sin, who drools over it.*  
BRAmy *Answers the door*: Who is i.... How did you get here?  
BRAngel: Well, um *looking down at her feet* this is your story, you explain it.  
BRAmy: Fine come in... Sin's in my room... holding my GameBoy.  
BRAngel: Okay *runs up stairs to my bedroom, than screams* Amy COME LOOK AT THIS!  
BRAmy *running up stairs and out of breath* What?  
BR*Sin and Angel hunched over the GameBoy drooling.*  
BRAmy: Give me that! *Grabs the GameBoy and starts to read something.* Isaac's WRITING!  
~*~  
Date- Yes/No/Yes  
*Shows a really bad drawing of a Stick Figure Garet, throwing up on Stick Figure Ivan.*  
BRIsaac's writing: No!  
BR *Garet beating up Ivan.*  
BRIsaac's writing: Yes!  
BR*Garet throwing up on Stick Figure Mia.*  
BRIsaac's writing: Yes!  
BR*Garet beating up Mia*  
BRIsaac's writing: Yes!  
BR*Ivan beating up both Garet and Mia.*  
BRIsaac's writing: YES!  
BR*Stick Figure Isaac being chased by Mia.*  
BRIsaac's writing: NO!  
BR*Mia doing magic on Isaac.*  
BRIsaac's writing: NOOO!  
~*~  
Amy: What just happen?  
BRSin: I don't know?  
BRAngel: Write more little Brown hair boy!  
BR*screen starts to change.*  
BRAll: COME ON ISAAC!  
~*~  
*Shows really crappy Stick Figure of himself, in pain*  
BRIsaac's writing: NOOO!  
BR*blood drops comes up, and screen goes to Tittle Page.*  
~*~  
*Amy, Sin, and Angel, all look at the GameBoy like monkeys.*  
BRAmy: Ooookayyy?  
BRAngel: That was kind of funny.  
BRSin *grabs the GameBoy*: Give me that... I want to beat the game!  
BRAmy *ignoring Sin beating up her GameBoy, because she can't get to 'it's' game*: So when are you going to leave?  
BRAngel *doing the same*: Umm... actully it's going to take me about 2 weeks... Can I stay here with you guys?  
BRAmy-Sin (who stopped beating the crap out of my GameBoy): Umm... SURE!  
BRSin: She's staying with me!  
BRAmy: She's staying with me!  
BRSin: She's staying with me!  
BRAmy: She's staying with me!  
Angel: -_-, and the phase I learned from Rose "And to think, These are my friends."  
BRSin: I'm your Goddess!  
BRAmy: Well, yah you can have.... Wait this is my story... I can kick you off of this story and my Bio!  
BRSin: But?  
BRAmy: No buts! But you can stay here with both of us.  
BRSin: Is that what we were just doing?  
BRAmy: SILINCE! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *night appears right behind her, as thunder strikes down missing her.* MAHAHAHAHAHAH  
BRAngel *whispers to Sin*: Does she always do that?  
BRSin *shrugs*: I don't know... I only live down the street from her, and love to pester her older brother, Jayrod.  
BRAngel: Want to see what she has to eat?  
BRSin: Why not? She's going to act like this for the rest of the story!  
BR*Both walk down to the kitchen to find 50 candy bars.*  
BRAmy: MAHAHAHAHAH.... *coughs and wheezes* Um, where did my little crack related friends go to?  
  
  
A/N (AGAIN!!!!) If you are wondering.... Yes Black Rose "Rose" and b "Sin****" /b live around me.... We used to go to the same school, but I am now the higher race of school geeks! Those two, um really they are still in little tiny.... MIDDIL SCHOOL! Yes that means I'm a Freshman... the horror with out Sin! But two things that belong to Sin and Rose are-  
BRSin's- 'crack related friends' from b IT'S /b story of Golden Sun.  
BRRose's- 'And to think, these are my friends,' she always says that when we both do something stupid.  
BR Now does the clears anything? Don't answer, really I don't give a donkey's butt about the answer to that. 


	3. Jenna's Turn

A/N- This is just crap…. It says at the beginning that they said they would allow codes like BR or B? I don't get it…. Well, the Isaac's First, made it look funnier, but it wasn't supposed to look like that. Well, I learned and that's never going to happen again, unless, any of you tell me to do it again.

Amy *kicks Sin in the guts*: Oh…. Why Ivan, you shouldn't have. *Grabs Sin and starts to chock it.* I'll take care of it forever!

Sin *punches Amy in the face: Wake up Ditz-Va…. Stop it!

*Amy snaps away.*

Amy: You're not Ivan.

Ice Angel *walks in wiping her mouth with a napkin.*: Mmm that was good breakfast!

Amy: What's down there?

Ice Angel: Chocolate!

Sin and Amy: CHOCOLATE?

Ice Angel *shielding herself*: Yah your brother bought some.

Sin: Witch one?

Amy: Was it the one with brown hair?

Ice Angel: Yes…. Why?

Sin: Okay…. See you later *Sin and Amy run downstairs to eat my brother's delicious CHOCOLATE!*

~*~

One hour past

Amy: That was good!

Sin: I love your brothers Amy.

*Get into the room to fine Ice Angel reading the GameBoy.*

Sin *runs to Ice Angel side*: Who is it this time?

Amy *runs to the other side*: Please say it's Garet!

Ice Angel: Nope Jenna's writing this time!

~*~

September 17, some year I do not know…

Hello, this is my first time writing in you Journal, so bare with me.

Today, we ran into Garet and his friends, yes Garet and I like each other long, long time ago, but now, I found love in Santuros's. Yes Menardi is very made at me.

Um, but back to Garet's group, like usual they fell to the wonderful power of Santuros's power… He's so dreamy, oh not just long ago, he called me Jenna, HE KNOWS MY NAME! He's sharpening his sword right now…. I just want to kiss those blue lips of his… than there is Menardi who's keeping me back.

Um, yes back to the fight. Garet did his firepower, but it was no match of Santuros's Fire Magic… oh he is such a hunk…. I have to kiss him!

~*~

Amy: Um, should we tell Garet that Jenna doesn't love him anymore?

Sin: Even worse should we tell Jenna that Santuros dies?

Ice Angel: Shut up you two, she's back.

~*~

Well, Journal, it failed, Menardi sliced of my arm…. But I think Alex has a thing for me… he was welling to heal me… Eww, a Mercury Adept loving a Mars Adapt? Just discussing. Well, see you some day soon!

Sign,

Jenna

Jenna

~*~

Amy: Um okay? Why does it always end with violence?

Sin: I don't know why, but I like it!

Ice Angel: What do you and violence have in common?

Amy *whispers to Ice Angel*: Don't even ask!

Ice Angel: Why?

Sin: We have many things in common, like I love the color blood, and pain….

Amy: See.

Ice Angel: Oh.

Amy: There is only one way to stop this! HEY SIN, ROSE COMING OVER TOMORROW! 

Sin: She is? Wow, but what about the rest of today…. It's only 7:30.

Amy *jumps up and down, than starts to run out the door*: DBZ's on!

*Soon, everybody's downstairs watching DBZ!*

A/N- What a crappy ending…. Well who cares? Who should be next, Ivan Santuros, Felix, Kraden, or Alex?


	4. Ivan is a PSYCO!

A/N- I might get more reviews!

*Another day starts normal until someone knocked on the door.*

Amy *it's noon and still has her PJ's on*: Sin get the door!

Sin *still in her PJ's*: It's your story.

Amy: It's not polite to answer the door with your sleeping outfit on.

Sin: Well that's your fault.

*A bloody battle starts between Amy and Sin.*

Angel *all dress up*: Fine I'll get it.

*Answers door and a short blond girl with braces and glasses comes in. Amy and Sin stops fighting*

Sin: Black Rose, nice to see you.

Rose: So that's why you haven't been at school for the past two days.

Amy: We had school?

Rose: Yah, Ms. Cannon wanted me to check up on you.

Sin: Well never mind I'm fine here!

Angel: Who is she?

Amy: Her name is Ch***

*Sin punches Amy in the head.*

Rose: My name is Black Rose, but you can call me Rose instead.

Angel: Okay, nice to meet you Rose.

Rose: How come you're still in your Pajamas?

Sin: Don't look at me, it's Amy's story.

Amy: Oh thanx.

~ Thirty Minutes later~

*Sin and Amy are finally dressed.*

Rose: So why have you been missing school all this time.

Sin: Because of Golden Sun

Rose: What? You beaten the game millions of times, and know almost everything about the next game.

Amy: Because I gave the crew Journals.

Rose: That's impossible!

Amy: Nope, hey where is my gameboy?

*Angel in the closet close to the computer.*

Angel: Finally I can read in…..

Sin *opens door and starts to hit Angel*: How dare you, take this and this.

Rose *grabs the gameboy and finds that a book is the screen.*: What? IT'S BUSTED!

Amy: What? *grabs the gameboy*: No, just wait!

Sin *peers over Amy's shoulder and drops Angel*: Ivan's writing!

Angel *tries to speak*: What?

~*~

10-1-Some time…..

Hello Journal, I am Ivan…. Um first time I written in one. Oh today Garet got me so mad, he punched me in the guts. Let's just say he's still out cold. Also Mia left us today, she got on my nerves too. We also ran into Santuros and his crew. Now Jenna's free, and the old guy is dead, I think.

Well either than me killing or hurting people, I heard of a girl name Sheba. People told me that I look a lot like her, um no way, I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GIRL! So those people are now visiting the Healer. I don't know what to write about. Oh yah that girl that gave me this, she scares me, and I drew a little picture of her! *Shows a picture of a badly drawn stick cow.*

~*~

Rose and Amy: Fits you perfectly!

Sin: Shut up!

~*~

Um about Mia and Garet, they're back now…. That cowardly boy, Isaac who can only say yes and no, has brought them back. Well, all is well for those who have been brought back to life and are not dead.

See you another day,

Ivan

~*~

Angel *finally got to her feet*: So what happen?

Sin *starts to shed a tear*: He had it in him all along. WAY TO GO MAN!

Rose: So this is what you did for the last two days.

Amy: Yah, why?

Rose: Can I stay?

Angel: Why did Ivan kill Mia?

Amy: Sure why not, the more the happier.

Sin: And some else for me to hurt!


	5. Mia the EVIL WORD

A/N- Okay, I wrote these on the same day, so deal with it!

Rose: Ivan….. OH GARET! *grabs Sin*

Sin: Oh "BLEEP" not again.

Rose: I waited for this day to arrive, lets get married.

Sin: That's it! * wakes up Rose* Last time I'm staying with the locals.

Rose: Um what happen?

Sin: Uh you and…. Never mind!

Angel *wakes up by the commotion*: SHUT UP THERE ARE PEOPLE TRING TO SLEEP NOW!

Sin: No only you…. Where's Amus?

Rose: Amus?

Sin: That's Amy's new nickname.

Rose: Um, I don't know.

Angel: She's over here reading the gameboy.

Amy *raises head*: What?

Sin: YOU IDIOT! WHO'S WRITING?

Amy: You mean who just finished writing?

Rose: What?

Angel: Let me see! *grabs the gameboy and starts to read out loud.*

~*~

09-30-01

Dear Journal,

Hello my name is Mia, and I am the only girl going with three boys on this one quest. Being the only girl (again) I find it quite fun. I have my eye on Isaac right now though.

Today I found this really good deal and an outfit, it was so cutie, I mean pink and laces oh man it's to die for.

~*~

Everybody but Amy: She's a PREPEE!

~*~

Oh yah, and the cuties little thing, that matched it, Flint goes good with pink! He is so cutie, well I have to go now, I have 30,000 dollars to spend.

See Yah,

Mia!

~*~

Sin: Horrifying…… what happen.

Rose: No wonder I never liked Mia.

Amy: People are going to hate me for this invention.

Angel: Do you have chocolate?

A/N (AGAIN)- I know short and kind of stupid….. sorry.


End file.
